1. Field of the Invention
present invention relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a file execution method and system for a portable device that is capable of intuitively executing a file by selecting the file from a track list displayed on a screen interface together with a cover image shared by the files, thereby expediting execution of specific files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portability is one of the most important features for mobile devices. Accordingly, significant research and development has been performed for reducing the overall size of devices while improving their memory capability and software. As a result, recent portable devices have been developed having a slim and compact design while maintaining high data capacity and improved performance. Such developments of portable devices have furthered the users' desires for even more useful functions. In order to satisfy these additional desires, mobile devices tend to be equipped with various optional functions. Among them is a multimedia function (such as an audio playback function), which is highly desired and sought by users for the purpose of entertainment.
However, conventional portable devices are limited in storage and display capabilities in comparison with stationary devices such as a desktop terminal. Also, the conventional portable devices are limited in key input functionality due to their size.
For these reasons, there is a need for an improved file execution mechanism appropriate for portable devices having a limited display size, storage, and key input means.